El príncipe Sora
by MisaoQ.Q
Summary: Sora es el príncipe del reino y Riku es su mejor amigo. Al enterarse de que el joven Sora será asesinado, Riku le salva, siendo culpado de su asesinato ¿Podrá Sora salvarlo? ¿Y quien es ese ladrón tan similr a Sora? [RikuxSora & RoxasxAxel]
1. El príncipe y el asesino

**Misao:** Hola a todos nn Bienvenidos a mi primer intento de yaoi x3u. Está historia es en un Universo Alterno, así que dudo que hayan cosas muy relacionadas con el juego nñ.

Espero que lo disfruten nn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tierra de Spira, un pequeño país cercano a los montañas, se encontraba Twiliguit Town, allí vivía la familia real del reino.

El rey Leon VIII y la reina Rinoa vivían con sus dos hijos, Kairi, la mayor y Sora, el consentido del reino.

Kairi tenía el cabello rojizo hasta los hombros, ojos azules y piel blanca. Solía ser envidiosa de su hermano menor, ya que él gobernaría Spira en el futuro, mientras que ella solo podría ser reina si se casaba con el fracasado del príncipe Pence.

Sora, en cambio, tenía el cabello castaño alborotado y ojos grandes y brillantes azul cielo. Era de carácter alegre, valiente y algo infantil. No tomaba muy en serio el tema de la corona, gobernar, bla bla blaaa, naah, él solo quería seguir disfrutando de su joven vida junto a su mejor amigo.

-¡Riku!- gritó el príncipe agitándo animadamente el brazo. Riku, quién estaba contemplando un objeto de greda, lo escondió tras su espalda.

-Eh... Hola Sora¿Que te trae por aquí?- dijo el joven, de cabello blanco y ojos azul marino.

-No se te habrá olvidado que día es hoy¿ne?- dijo Sora poniendo sus manos en la cintura, Riku alzó la ceja- ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños Riku!

-Ah, eso- dijo volteando la mirada.

-Uuuf, eres un amargado hasta para decir feliz cumpleaños- dijo Sora haciendo puchero- Mira, solo tienes que decir¡Oh, Feliz cumpleaños Sora, espero que tengas un muy buen día y que todos tus deseos se cumplan!" o "Feliz Cumpleaños Sora-kun, que cumplas muchos más" o...

-¬¬ YA! Entendí- dijo Riku y le dio un abrazo- Feliz cumpleaños baboso.

Sora se sonrojó al sentir la respiración del albino en su cuello y sonrió de lado, de repente, el chico se apartó.

-Quería dártelo en la fiesta, pero ya que insistes- Riku buscó lo que había escondido anteriormente y lo depositó en las manos de Sora.

-Es una estatuilla- dijo Sora viéndola de cerca, era una figura echa con greda, de él mismo con una gran llave, y junto a él, una pequeña figura de Riku con su espada- Riku... Esto es...

-¿Muy tonto¿Rarito¿Preferías un regalo comestible u?

-Muy mono xD! Jamás lo pensé de ti- dijo Sora sonriendo ampliamente- Gracias, es el mejor regalo que he recibido nn

Riku se sonrojó hasta las orejas y volteó la mirada nervioso.

-No es nada...

Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno sabía que decir en ese momento.

-Ehm... ¿Quieres molestar a Kairi?- dijo tímidamente Riku, inseguro.

-Siempre nn- dijo Sora animado- Por cierto Riku ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche?

-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería- dijo despeinando a su compañero, este sonrió felizmente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La gran noche había llegado, todos en el reino asistieron al palacio para celebrar el cumpleaños número catorce del príncipe Sora.

Ya era de noche, todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y las estrellas iluminaban los cielos de Twiliguit Town, las calles completamente despejadas.

-¡Vamos Riku, vamos a una fiesta, no a modelar. Apresúrate!- dijo la madre de Riku, quién abrió la puerta de la casa- Te espero en el Palacio.

-¡Eh! Si...

Riku se miró al espejo una última vez, vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas color amarillo, con la parte de los hombros negra, pantolnes negros y zapatillas blancas, con goma negra.

-Bien... estoy listo- dijo con un suspiro.

La verdad, es que a Riku le gustaba mucho Sora, pero tenía una reputación de chico duro que mantener, así que no se le podía declarar como una colegiala enamorada...

... Estúpido orgullo...

Riku dejó salir un suspiro, apagó las luces de la casa y cerró con llave. La ciudad era iluminada por faroles cercanos a las calles, iba seguir su camino al palacio, cuando vió dos figuras encapuchadas, una la distinguió: era Kairi.

-¿Pero que...?

Riku se escondió tras una tienda de videojuegos y prestó atención.

-Entonces es un trato- dijo Kairi.

-Si, capturaré al príncipe Sora y le asesinaré. Y tu a cambio me darás la Keyblade.

-¿A que hora vas a...?

-Ahora mismo si usted así lo desea milady- dijo el encapuchado.

-Jaja, deja que pida un deseo... Una vez sople las velas... Hazlo.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.

Riku abrió los ojos como platos. Simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba¿Asesinar a Sora? Eso no iba a ocurrir mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Gracias por venir Tidus, Wakka- dijo Sora saludando a sus amigos y recibiendo sus regalos.

-¡No es nada, para eso estamos, ya!

-Aunque esto está muy aburrido, deberíamos darle algo de diversión- dijo Tidus, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Piensas lo que creo que estás pensando?- dijo Wakka.

-Blitzball- dijo animadamente, y ambos corrieron al centro del salón, Sora sudó una gotita y buscó a Riku con la mirada.

-Ya va a llegar- dijo Seplhie.

-Nee...

-¡Mira¿No es él?- dijo la castaña señalando la entrada, donde venía el peli-plateado corriendo.

-¡Riku!- dijo corriendo a recibirlo- ¿Estás bien¿Por que tan agitado?

-Kairi... ella...- balbuceo apoyado en sus rodillas y tomando aire- Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-o.o ¿uh?

-¡Ven!- dijo sujetándole la mano y obligándole a seguirle.

Ambos al salir del palacio, se encontraron con el encapuchado, Riku frunció el seño y le empujó, corriendo con Sora.

-¡Atrápalo!- dijo Kairi, el joven hizo varias copias de sí mismo y le persiguió.

Ambos chicos corrieron sin rumbo, hasta llegar a un abismo al final de la ciudad, Riku miró hacia abajo, era muy peligroso.

Sora se soltó de Riku, el sonido de la cascada rompía el silencio.

-¿Que está pasando?- dijo el castaño.

-Kairi envió a un...

-Asesino- completó el encapuchado, y desenfundó dos espadas acercándose amenazadoramente, Sora retrocedió un poco.

-Sora... perdóname.

-¿Q...?- Sin más, el albino le beso tiernamente y le empujó hacia la catarata. El castaño vio como la figura atacaba a Riku, alzó la mano tratando de alcanzarle, mas la figura de Riku se hizo cada vez más pequeña y todo se volvió negro para el príncipe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Papá, mamá- dijo Kairi acercándose a los reyes- Tengo una mala noticia... Sora... Sora fue asesinado.

-¿Qu...!

-Perdónenme- dijo fingiendo angustia- No pude salvarle, pero pude capturar a su asesino.

Dos guardias entraron al salón, sujetando a un malherido Riku, quién forcejeaba por liberarse.

-Riku...- murmuró el rey Leon- ¿Como pudiste?

-¡Ella está mintiendo, envió a un...!- Kairi se acercó al albino y le abofeteó, el chico hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Como te atreves a dirigidle la palabra a los reyes, después de asesinar a mi hermanito, al futuro heredero!

-Maldita...

La reina Rinoa ahogó el llanto y se aferró al brazo de su marido, quién cerró los ojos y habló por fin con voz solemne.

-Me decepcionaste Riku, de todos, siempre pensé que eras el único al que podía confiar a m hijo- dijo Leon- Por eso, se te castigará con la pena máxima... La Muerte.

Kairi ahogó una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que Riku bajaba la mirada tristemente.

-"_Espero que por lo menos... Sora esté bien_"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Ay, ay, ay...- se quejó Sora sentándose sobre sí mismo- ¿Que demonios?

Sora recordó el beso de Riku y de como le empujó por el barranco. Él príncipe negó con la cabeza sonrojado y observó donde se encontraba. Estaba junto a un largo río. Frente a él se extendía una hilera de árboles, al parecer, la entrada al bosque.

-Tengo que encontrar la forma de volver...- dijo Sora poniéndose de pie.

Se adentró en el bosque, buscando algún indicio del la ciudad, mas solo pudo ver árboles, árboles... ¿Una roca? Más árboles.

-¡Kuso! ¬¬u

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Sora buscó con la mirada la causa del grito, cuando notó cinco figuras más adelante. Con sigilo, el príncipe se acercó a ver que pasaba.

Un gran carruaje estaba volcado, con las ruedas arriba, al parecer, los pasajeros y el conductor eran quienes habían gritado, ya que Sora vio como dos hombres corrían del lugar.

-Eso fue fácil- dijo un hombre de cabello rojo intenso, de forma alzada, ojos verdes y pequeñas líneas verticales bajo sus ojos.

-La gente de este pueblo es muy cobarde- dijo una chica de cabello rubio, corto.

-Esto es aburrido- dijo un hombre de cabello café, casi morado.

-¡Chicos!- dijo un joven, que estaba sentado sobre el carruaje caído. Tenía el cabello rubio, casi dorado de forma desordenada y ojos azul cielo.

-"Se parece mucho a mi"- dijo Sora.

-No se trata sobre si es entretenido o no- dijo el joven- Lo importante es que esa aldea no muera de hambre. Bien, Axel, ve con Larxane y vende este cacharro a un buen precio.

-En seguida jefe- dijo el pelirrojo guiñiendo el ojo.

-Marluxia, ve con Saix a comprar comida con el oro que obtuvimos- dijo lanzándole una bolsa de cuero al joven de cabello casi morado, junto a él, un hombre con una cicatriz en forma de X en la frente asintió.

Al fin los cuatro jóvenes se retiraron, dejando solo al rubio.

-Ya puedes salir- dijo el joven, Sora abrió mucho los ojos- Me llamo Roxas¿Y tu?

El chico salió de entre los arbustos y se acercó al joven.

-M-Me llamo Sora- dijo el castaño, Roxas dio un elegante salto y cayó frente a Sora.

-Mucho gusto...- dijo sonriendo- Príncipe Sora.

-¿Cómo lo...

-Esa cadena- dijo señalando el pecho de Sora, donde descansaba una cadena con forma de coronita.

-...- Sora alzó la vista- ¿Ustedes son ladrones?

-Si...- dijo volteando la vista, Sora bajo la mirada pensando que le había molestado- Sora¿Sabes lo que ocurrió en el palacio anoche?

-¿Ah?

-Se supone que estás muerto- dijo señalándolo- Mañana ejecutarán a tu asesino.

-¿De que estás...?

-Riku Kikumaru será decapitado mañana. ¿Le conoces?- dijo serio, Sora se quedó de piedra.

-No puede... ser...

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Bien, eso es todo por ahora nn Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden enviar reviews con sus consejos, comentarios o quejas nOn todo es bien recibido!

**Byes!  
Hasta la próxima**

**MisaoQ.Q.**


	2. Roxas

**Misao: **Hola damas y caballeros nOn bienvenidos al segundo capi, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto él escribirlos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una torre del castillo...

-He cumplido, ahora debes entregarme la Keyblade- dijo el encapuchado.

-Mmmh...

El asesino y Kairi estaban uno frente al otro, junto al gran ventanal, la pelirroja estaba apoyada en un escritorio de madera.

-Haz hecho muy bien Ansem- dijo abriendo un cofre dorado junto a ella, donde descansaba una gran llave de mango amarillo y filo plateado. Del mango colgaba una cadenita con el logo del primer emperador de Spira, y fundador de Twiliguit Town, el rey Mickey. La chica alzó la espada- Y por lo tanto te daré tu recompensa... tu eterna recompensa...

Kairi atacó verticalmente a Ansem, quién comenzó a desvanecerse, la chica contempló la espada y rió despiadadamente.

-Todo está saliendo según lo planeado- murmuró satisfecha y se sentó sobre el escritorio, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente.

-Milady, unos aldeanos dicen haber visto al príncipe Sora dirigirse a la ciudad de Holow Bostion- dijo un pequeño hombre, de ojos pequeñitos de color negro y cabello castaño muy peinado.

-¡QUÉ?- dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto- Eso no puede ser...

-Mi señora¿Cuales son sus órdenes?

Kairi se mordió el labio inferior y pensó unos instantes.

-Ordena a los soldados buscar en todas las casas, en todos los campos, las iglesias, no importa¡Encuéntrenlo y encierren al que se les oponga!

-Pero...

-Dile a los guardias que hay un impostor en el reino- dijo cortante.

-Si milady...- dijo el hombrecillo, retirándose.

-¿Como puede seguir con vida!- Kairi golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar- dijo Roxas señalando una pequeña casa.

Una vez habían llegado los amigos del rubio, los seis se dirigieron a Hollow Bostion, ciudad vecina de la capital.

La casa era pequeña pero acogedora, de paredes blancas y pisos de madera, no tenía más muebles que cuatro camas, un par de armarios de madera que los chicos compartían de a dos y un mueble para Larxanne, la única mujer del equipo.

-Ponte cómodo- dijo Roxas alegremente sentándose junto a Sora.

-¿Por que eres tan amable conmigo?- dijo el príncipe bajando la mirada, el rubio apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Es algo difícil de contar...- dijo, como seleccionando que cosas decir- Pero digamos que hace mucho tiempo que quería conocerte.

-¿A mi?- dijo Sora señalándose.

-Sip.

-¡Chicos, les traje sus helados!- dijo Axel abriendo la puerta de un golpe, llevaba dos helados en cada mano- Uno para ti Roxy nn otro para ti ò.o y dos para mi nOn

-oxo he... he...

-¿Sora?

-¡HELAAAAAAAAADO nOn!- dijo arrebatándole el helado de la mano a Axel, quién alzó una ceja- n/n perdonen, en el palacio no me dejan comer helado porque puedo enfermar y bla blaa blaaa...

-Disfrútalo- dijo Roxas, Sora comenzó a devorar el helado mientras el rubio le contemplaba.

ººº PoV Axel ººº

Debo mencionar que me molesta la cálida mirada que le da Roxy a ese tal Sora... ¡Un niño rarito no me va a quitar a mi Roxas-kun Òó lo juro por mi odio a los pepinillos!

-Axel- dijo Roxas, con su voz jovial, pero a la vez madura... seeexy xD!.

-¿Uh?- he ahi mi inteligente respuesta.

-¿Podrías ver si Larxanne y los demás ya llegaron al pueblo?

-Okis nn. ¡Cuenta conmigo! nn- digo animadamente, el me da una cálida sonrisa y yo voy a cumplir mi tarea.

Sin más, salgo de nuestra casa y dejo salir un suspiro. De hecho, he querido a Roxas desde que lo conocí, hace ya muchos años, pero aún no se mucho sobre él... Su comida favorita, que cosas le disgustan, quién le gusta ¬u¬

-La última vez que contó de él fue...

**/Flash Back/**

_Estábamos acampando junto a un pequeño lago, la noche oscurecía los árboles dándoles un toque tenebroso. Marluxia y los otros aún no se habían unido a nosotros... solo éramos nosotros dos..._

_-¿Escapaste de un orfanato?- dije asombrado, el miraba el danzar de las llamas, perdiéndose en ella._

_-Si... Jeje, yo vivía con mi hermano pequeño ahí- dijo él tranquilamente- Pero yo querìa encontrar a nuestros padres, por lo tanto, escapé..._

_Yo le contemplé en silencio, esperando que continuara._

_-Pero todo salió mal- dijo lanzando un trozo de madera al fuego, avivándolo- Justo en ese momento estalló una batalla, cuando corría con mi hermanito en brazos hubo una explosión, recuerdo que vi a mi hermano a mi lado, en el piso, y todo se volvió negro._

_Yo ya podía imaginarme a un pequeño Roxas lleno de heridas en el piso con un pequeño bebito a su lado, ay... T.T pobechito!_

_-Tsk... cuando desperté, me encontraba en casa de una anciana, que me había encontrado frente a su casa herido, le pregunté por mi hermano, pero dijo que no había visto a nadie más._

_-¿Que le paso?- pregunté impaciente._

_-Dos años más tarde, le encontré...- dijo y sonrió- Una buena mujer lo había encontrado y lo había criado como a su hijo, a esas alturas, decidí que lo mejor sería que se criara con su nueva familia, ya que yo no podría darle ni la mitad de lo que ahora poseía._

_Hubo un silencio molesto, así que decidí cambiar el tema._

_-Y... ehmmmm etto... Roxas¿Cual es tu color favorito?_

_-El verde- dijo sonriendo- Como tus ojos._

**/Fin de Flash Back/**

- -/- Roxy-Pooh...

ººº Fin PoV Axel ººº

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En una vieja celda del palacio, Riku se encontraba sentado, con las manos encadenadas a una pared de piedra.

-... Vaya forma de vivir mis últimas horas de vida... Junto a un cadáver que parece pertenecer al siglo pasado ¬¬ y ratas mugrientas que intentan comerse mis zapatos... Genial, solo... genial u.ú

La puerta de la celda se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la figura de Kairi, con una capa negra.

-¿A que viene princesa¿A burlarse de mi?- dijo Riku fastidiado.

-En otra ocasión cariño- respondió con sequedad- Al parecer el príncipe Sora está vivo¿Que te parece?

-Que Sora... está...- el rostro de Riku se iluminó

-Para mi desgracia..., me preguntaba si tal vez... ¿Tú sabías donde podría encontrarlo?

-Já, no lo se, y aunque así fuera preferiría morir antes de decírtelo- Kairi sujetó al albino de la barbilla y le miró con ira ciega.

-¡Escúchame maldita sea, si no me lo dices, juro que te...!- Kairi respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizar sus ideas- Lo amas¿no?

Riku solo le miró desafiante, Kairi le soltó.

-Muy bien, que así sea- dijo saliendo de la celda- Prometo decírselo antes de matarlo, jaja.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡ROXAS, tenemos problemas!- gritó Axel- Soldados, al parecer vienen por Sora.

-¿Que¿Pero como se...?- Roxas entrecerró los ojos, pensativo- Debemos sacar a Sora de aquí...

-Estoy seguro de que los soldados me reconocerán- dijo Sora.

-No lo creo- dijo Axel- Al parecer buscan a un "impostor del príncipe".

-¿Impostor?- Sora se sujetó la cabeza- Rayos¿Como puede estar pasando esto?

-Axel, llévalo al bosque, yo me ocuparé- dijo Roxas.

-¡Pero Roxas...!

-¡Es muy peligroso!- dijo Sora- No quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa.

-Vamos, peligro es mi segundo nombre, déjamelo a mí- dijo confiado- Axel.

-Si- dijo tomando del brazo a Sora y llevándolo a la salida. El castaño salió y Axel volteó la mirada una vez más al rubio- Él es tu hermano¿no?

-¡No hay tiempo Axel!- dijo dándole la espalda- Te lo encargo... y... cuídate.

El pelirrojo refunfuñó y salió por la puerta trasera, a la vez que varios guardias entraron a la vieja casa.

-Bienvenidos caballeros¿Que se les ofrece?- dijo caballerosamente.

-¿Acaso no es...?- murmuró un soldado

-Ese chico es igual al príncipe..

-¡Debe ser el impostor del que hablo la princesa Kairi!- gritó un soldado, que mostraba ser un superior- ¡Está bajo arresto!

Roxas negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo muchachos- dijo desenfundado dos espadas, los guerreros se lanzaron sobre él- Vamos, se que soy apuesto y parezco un príncipe azul (xD), pero esto ya es demasiado ¿No lo creen?

-¡Guarda silencio!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Axel y Sora se escabulleron por la puerta de atrás y corrieron sin ser vistos a los árboles, cuando de repente, vieron a los soldados arrastrando a Roxas por los brazos.

-¡Roxas!- gritó Axel, sin querer atrayendo la atención de los soldados.

-Kuso... ¡Lárgence de aquí!- gritó Roxas, los otros soldados corrieron tras el de cabello castaño y Axel, Roxas dio un codazo a sus captores y aún con las manos atadas corrió para detener a los guardias.

Axel desenfundo sus armas y se puso protectoramente frente a Sora, varios guerreros los rodearon y atacaron a Axel al mismo tiempo, este detenía los ataques enemigos con sus armas, mas dos soldados comenzaron a jalar a Sora del brazo.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Sora intentando liberarse, Axel apartó a un par de soldados y eliminó a los que intentaban atacar al príncipe.

-¡Axel!

Todo fue muy confuso para el pelirrojo, de repente, Roxas estaba frente a él, arrodillado con la espalda ensangrentada. Axel alzó la vista y vio a un soldado reír con malicia.

Axel frunció el seño y atravesó a su contrincante.

-Son demasiados, tenemos que salir de aquí- murmuró Roxas, Sora y Axel asintieron.

El pelirrojo subió a Roxas a su espalda y los tres se adentraron en el bosque.

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Bien, eso es nn este capítulo fue más sobre Roxas y Axel nn ¿alguien más notó que Larxanne, Marluxia y Saix casi no aparecieron? O.oU bueno x3. En el siguiente capítulo Sora entenderá un poco más a nuestros ladrones favoritos y acalorará sus sentimientos por Riku nn o eso creo xD!

**The naxa SakuriTah: **Hoooolaaaaaaa! Me emocioné al recibir tu review xDu el único! Que bueno que te gustara el capi aunque no te guste el yaoi T.T eres genial, gracias! Sip, Sora salivará heroicamente a Riku, o esa es la idea, ya sabes como soy xDDu. Gracias por leer y espero que disfrutes este capi nOn


	3. Memorias

**Misao**: HoOoOla! nOn por fin salí de vacaciones, así que tuve tiempo para escribir este capítulo nn espero que les guste. Dedicado a Rhape, escritora que admiro mucho y a IrIs-OdY, una de mis mejores amigas nn 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En lo profundo del bosque...

Roxas abrió lentamente los ojos, su mirada estaba algo nublada y sentía un dolor punzante en la espalda. Notó que Sora estaba moliendo unas hierbas a su lado mientras Axel le miraba fijamente.

-¿Están los dos bien?- dijo intentando ponerse de pie, mas se le hizo imposible.

-Tú fuiste quién recibió una estocada en la espalda, tú dime- dijo Axel con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Ya terminé- dijo Sora sonriente, y pasó a Axel una piedra hueca con las hierbas molidas anteriormente. El príncipe se sonrojo- Riku me lo enseñó: las hierbas de Minoki sirven para la cicatrización rápida de las heridas, estoy seguro que esto ayudará a Roxas-kun. Solo pónsela sobre la herida y estará mejor nn- dijo lo último inocentemente.

-O/o pero entonces yo tengo que...- Axel miró al rubio de reojo- "Uuuuf, no harás nada malo Axel, todo está bien ¬¬u solo controla un poco tus... instintos, no estás haciéndole nada... raro o/óu"

-Eh... nnUu yo iré a dar un paseo ¬u¬- dijo poniéndose de pie y silbando graciosamente mientras se alejaba.

Axel respiró profundamente y ayudó al rubio a sentarse, quedando frente a él, Roxas cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, quedando así apoyada en el pecho del ojiverde,

El corazón del pelirrojo latió a mil por segundo, sin más, retiró lentamente la camisa azul del rubio, rozando la blanca piel de Roxas, y comenzó a limpiar la herida con las extrañas hierbas que le había entregado Sora.

-Eh... ¿Te duele?- dijo torpemente Axel.

-Un poco- dijo Roxas sin importancia- Hn... Tienes las manos tibias...

-n/n je-je-je...- Axel miró al joven y apartó varios mechones dorados de la frente del rubio- Roxas, hay... hay algo que debo decirte...

-¿Hn?

-Tu... pues yo, etto...- Axel apretó con fuerza al rubio contra sì- ¡Me gustas mucho!

-...- Roxas no se movió de su lugar, Axel le miró esperando una respuesta completamente sonrojado- Tu no me gustas Axel.

-...

-...

-...

-...Yo te amo- dijo alzando la vista con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, la mirada de Axel se iluminó y le abrazó con fuerza- ... Axel... mi espalda...

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO x/xUu!

-Mmmh...- sin más, la respiración del rubio se hizo más pausada y se acurruco en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Descansa Roxas- dijo dándole un beso en la frente, quién sonrió y se quedó dormido.

-T--T snif, es lo más lindo que he visto TxT...- murmuró Sora escondido entre unos arbustos- Hmph... me pregunto... si eso hubiera pasado entre yo y Riku o¬o... xx ¿PERO QUE COSAS DIGO? o/óUu

Sora negó con el cabeza, intensamente sonrojado y decidió dejar sola a la linda parejita ¬u¬

El castaño avanzó tranquilamente por el bosque, viendo los fragmentos del cielo que se dejaban ver entre los altos árboles.

-Me pregunto... Si Riku estará bien- murmuró Sora deteniéndose- ¿Y si está herido? Kuso... El siempre me protege de todo...

Sora apretó los puños.

Siempre había sido así, Riku se metía en problemas por su culpa y él no podía hacer nada para salvarlo. La ejecución ocurriría al amanecer¿ y si Riku moría por su culpa? Jamás se lo perdonaría...

Los ojos del castaño se humedecieron, Sora se secó las lágrimas con la manga y sonrió.

-"Sonreír es la mejor forma de mostrar cuan fuerte eres, llorar es de perdedores"- dijo Sora y alzó la vista- Así dijiste entonces¿no... Riku?

**/Flash Back/**

_-Yo soy Sora, el gran elegido de la Llave Espada o.ó- dijo un Sora de seis años aproximadamente, con una llave en su pequeña manita- Y estos son mis amigos Donald y Goofy nOn- señala dos peluches a su lado (las armas se venden por separado nn)_

_-Pues yo soy... Sora o.ö no puedo hacer esto ¬/¬u_

_-¡Vamos Riku-chan nOn!_

_Sale Riku de unos sies años y medio (nnU) con una túnica negra y un bastoncito._

_-Soy... Malefic... o ¬/¬u_

_-o-ó Goofy, ataca- agarra el peluche de Goofy y se lo lanza a Riku quién se lanza a un lado y toma un muñeco negro de ojos amarillentos._

_-Ataquen sin corazón òOo- le lanza varios sin corazón a Sora (xD), este le avienta el peluche de Donald y derriba al albino- Oh no, morí xx_

_-VICTORIA nOn- dijo el pequeño Sora saltando felizmente, pero Riku no se levantaba- Riku oxo vamos, no mueras..._

_Se arrodilla a su lado y comienza a peñiscarle la mejilla, el albino sonrió con malicia y se lanzó sobre Sora. Ambos rodaron un rato, mas Riku quedó sobre Sora haciéndole cosquillas._

_-JaAjajAJajJAjaJAa xDD! Pa-Paaaraa xD!- se quejó el pequeño Sora, Riku rió._

_-Vamos¿No están grandes para jugar a esas cosas?- dijo Kairi, de unos nueve años con un gran libro en la mano._

_El pequeño Riku dejó a Sora y se sentó en el suelo junto a él._

_-Eres una amargada- dijo Sora haciendo un puchero._

_-Por favor¿Muñecos¿"El gran elegido de la Llave Espada"? Ustedes son realmente patéticos- dijo fríamente, Sora bajó la mirada, odiaba cuando su hermana le regañaba; Riku odiaba a la hermana en si ¬¬._

_-¿Por que no vas a jugar con tus libritos de Barbie y nos dejas en paz?- dijo Riku cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza._

_-¡Un plebeyo no va a hablarme así¡Te voy a acusar con mi mamá!- dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_Riku dejó salir un suspiro, Sora seguía con la cabeza gacha._

_-Vamos Sora-chan -dijo Riku moviéndolo un poco- Kairi es muy tonta, no debes tomarla enserio._

_-¿Realmente somos muy infantiles?_

_-Infantil es aquel que cree ser más maduro que él resto- dijo Riku con orgullo- Vamos Soraaa, sonrieeeme!_

_Sora alzó la mirada con los ojos cristalinos._

_-Sonreír es la mejor forma de mostrar cuan fuerte eres, llorar es de perdedores- dijo Riku frunciendo graciosamente el seño._

_-No soy ningún perdedor- dijo Sora._

_-Entonces demuéstralo en una... ¡Pelea de peluches! Yo uso a Goofy y a Donald ahora b._

_-Nuuu oO! son míos!_

**/Fin de Flash Back/**

Sora sonrió ampliamente al cielo.

-¡Prometo salvarte Riku!

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz tras el castaño, este se volteó al oir la extraña voz- ¿Que hace el príncipe Sora en un bosque solitario como este?

-Kairi- dijo Sora con rencor.

La chica sonrió de lado.

-Ahora entiendo todo- dijo cruzando los brazos- Porque siempre te deteste, porque siempre dije que no encajabas en el mundo de la realeza.  
¡Eres solo un plebeyo, un cualquiera adoptado por mi madre!

-¿Que...¿De que demonios estás hablando!

-Y ese tal Roxas es tu hermano, todo encaja- dijo Kairi cerrando los ojos. Sora abrió muchos los suyos¿como...? No podia... no podia ser verdad ¿o si?

-Mientes...

-No puedes negar tu verdadero origen Ochibi-san- dijo Kairi.

-¡Pero lo que dices es... sencillamente estúpido¿Como puedo ser hermano de Roxas-kun? Es... imposible.

-¿Acaso no viste el parecido entre ustedes?- eso dejo callado a Sora. Kairi sonrió y tronó los dedos- ¡Guardias, encontré al verdadero impostor! Al parecer encontrarás la muerte junto con tu querido Riku.

Sora apretó los puños y se lanzó contra Kairi, pero varios guardias lo apresaron.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!- dijo Sora, maldiciéndola.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Kairi sarcástica y sonrió- ¡Llévenselo!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sora fue lanzado con brusquedad dentro de la celda. El chico se levantó del piso frotándose la cabeza.

-Maldita Kairi...

-¡Sora?- dijo una voz masculina, Sora alzó vista, ahi estaba Riku: con varios mechones albinos caer sobre su frente, y los profundos ojos azul marino que se dejaban ver tras ellos. Vestía igual que él día de la fiesta, mas su ropa estaba más rasgada y muchas heridas se asomaban por su piel. Ambas manos estaba encadenadas en la pared a la altura de su cabeza.

-Riku...- murmuró Sora y se lanzó sobre el albino, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza- ¡Estaba muy preocupado! Te extrañe mucho...

El albino- sonrojado- sonrió.

-Yo también te extrañe Sora- dijo Riku a la vez que Sora le soltaba- ¿Pero porque te trajeron?

-Kairi mandó capturarme, diciendo que era un impostor- dijo Sora.

-Kuso... ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Espero que Axel y Roxas estén bien.

-¿Quienes? Oo

-Nuestra última esperanza.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Roxas abrió los ojos una vez más, estaba vez se sentía extrañamente animado y no sentía el punzante dolor de antes.

De repente alzó la vista y descubrió que estaba en los brazos de cierto encantador y apuesto pelirrojo.

-¿Axel?

-Buenos días bello durmiente nn- dijo dulcemente.

-¿Dónde está Sora?- dijo apartándose un poco de Axel.

-Ahora que lo dices no ha vuelto desde hace un rato- dijo Axel pensativo.

-¡Debemos buscarlo, la princesa esa pudo haberle...!

-¿Capturado?- dijo una tercera voz.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Roxas fríamente al joven frente a ellos, tenía el cabello verde tomado en una coleta, ojos color miel y dos cicatrices: una en la nariz y otra un poco más bajo de la mejilla.

-Oh lo siento, supongo que me quede pasmado con tu belleza n.n- dijo animadamente, Axel frunció el seño mientras Roxas se sonrojaba ligeramente- Mi nombre es Paris, primer caballero de la Guardia Real de Spira, mucho gusto.

-¡Que le hiciste a Sora?- bramó Axel ante la mirada maliciosa de Paris.

-Ah, el impostor del príncipe u.ú será ejecutado mañana nn- dijo haciendo un signo de victoria con la mano, Roxas frunció el seño.

-¡Él no es ningún impostor! Es el verdadero príncipe¡Todo es una trampa puesta por Kairi!

-Mmmh... Podría ser¿Pero como se si puedo creerte?- dijo Paris cruzando los brazos, luego sonrió ampliamente- ¿Que tal si me das un beso para demostrarme que es cierto? nOn

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Grito Axel fuera de si.

-Si lo hago... ¿Nos ayudarás a salvar al príncipe?

-Claro claro, piénsenlo: mi palabra vale más que la de ustedes dos, y la ejecución será muy pronto- dijo Paris tranquilamente.

-De… a-acuerdo- dijo Roxas bajando la mirada.

-¡QUE¡NO LO HAGAS ROXAS!

Continuara...

-**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Misao**: En este capi puse bastante yaoi nñUu. - me gusta imaginar a Chibi-Riku vestido de Malefica xD. Paris es el de Magic Knight Rayearth (las Guerreras Mágicas), últimamente me obsesioné con él o.o así que lo puse x3. En el próximo capi veremos si Roxas besa a Paris, y como lo tomaría Axel xDu... Mm... Está historia ya está terminando n.n ¿Se salvarán Riku y Sora¿Cómo se tomarán todos que Sora es... adoptado? Oo

T**he naxa xDD**: Holaap! Me alegra decirte que apenas recibí este review comencé a escribir el capi 24 de Shaman Oh, mi pc tuvo un accidente y perdí todo lo que tenía de SO, así que me atrase un poco n.ñ pero ya va! Siee... Sora y Roxas son brothes xDu. Ya leí el cap de tu fic, hace siiiiiglos xDDD pero se me olvido dejarte review n.nUu. Bueno, byes! Cuídate!

**Rhape:** Hola! Repanpanos, te había dejado un review en tu nuevo fic pero n llego T.T. Me sentí muy feliz cuando recibí tu review, es un honor nn. A mi también me encanta esta pareja - tanto como el Dark LinkxLink n/nUu... Kairi también me desagrada ¬¬ es un obstáculo entre Riku y Sora oOó o eso digo yo xDu. Yo me obsesioné con el AxelxRoxas después de ver muchos fanarts o-oUu pero son una linda pareja nn. Bueno, espero que disfrutes mucho este capi, actualiza pronto tus fics nOn BYES!


	4. ¡Batalla contra Kairi!

**Misao: **Holaaaap, cómo están todos nOn? Bueno, bienvenidos al último capi, espero que lo disfruten mucho! Agradecimientos especiales a Rhape nn!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿QUE¡NO LO HAGAS ROXAS!

-Es la única manera- dijo Roxas sonrojado, Paris sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al rubio.

Roxas tragó saliva al ver que Paris se acercaba cada vez más, ya podía sentir la respiración del ojiverde en su rostro. El rubio iba a dar un paso atrás, cuando Paris le sujetó y unió sus labios con los suyos.

El rubio abrió muchos los ojos, mientras Axel veía con gran furia como un idiota cabeza de lechuga ponía sus sucias manos en lo que le pertenecía.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI ROXAS!- gritó Axel alejando a Paris de Roxas de un empujón.

-Jajaja, tranquilo, solo fue un beso, amigo- dijo dando un salto hacia atrás- Uno muy delicioso por cierto.

Roxas se sonrojó mucho ante el comentario, mientras Axel apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-¡Te voy a matar!- gritó Axel, pero cuando iba a sacar su arma sintió como Roxas le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Por favor Axel...- susurro apoyando la cabeza en la espalda del pelirrojo.

-¡Pero...!

Axel se calmo, aunque cierto era que quería despedazar a Paris, no podía negarse a algo que Roxas le pidiera, menos si lo abrazaba y se lo decía así... ya saben, tan seeexy x3

-Oh... ya entiendo todo, son una linda pareja- dijo Paris pensativo- Muy bien, les ayudaré a salvar al príncipe nn

-¿En serio?- dijo Roxas.

-¡Todo por el bellísimo Roxas!- dijo alegremente.

Roxas tuvo que sujetar a Axel para que no se abalanzara sobre el peliverde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Riku dejó salir un bostezo.

A través una pequeña ventana en lo alto de la celda podía distinguir la luz de la luna. Sora se había quedado dormido hace unos minutos en su regazo, mientras él le contemplaba con una sonrisa.

-Y pensar que hace un par de días solo me importaba derrotar al guey de la guitarra en el Kingdom Hearts II- dijo Sora abriendo los ojos con pereza.

Riku sonrió.

-¿Sabes Sora?...- empezó Riku- El día de tu cumpleaños yo iba... bueno, decirte algo.

-¿Hn?

-Yo... tu me gustas Sora, y mucho- dijo Riku bajando la cabeza, Sora se sentó y miró sorprendido a su mejor amigo- Perdona, se que tu no...

Sora apoyó sus manos en las de Riku, aún sujetas a la pared y se acercó lentamente a él.

-¿Sora?- Riku comenzó a respirar con dificultad al ver a su amigo tan cerca, mas todo el romántico momento se vio interrumpido por un grito, proveniente de una celda cercana.

-¿Que fue...?- pero Riku no pudo terminar, ya que Sora se apoderó de sus labios. El castaño, algo sonrojado se separó de Riku -...Es gracioso...

-¿Que cosa?- dijo Sora extrañado.

-Que he esperado años decirte lo que siento, y te lo digo justo cuando vamos a morir- dijo sonriendo con amargura.

-¡Vamos Riku¡No puedes rendirte ahora!- dijo Sora- Suenas como un perdedor...

-ja... jajajaja...

-¿De que te ríes ¬¬?

-Eres muy lindo Sora- dijo sonriendo cálidamente, Sora frunció el seño sonrojado.

-Riku... ¡Bien, entónces nos sacaré sin tu ayuda!- dijo tomando una roca y goleando las cadenas que tenían sujeto al albino.

-Es inútil Sora.

El castaño hizo caso omiso de lo dicho y siguió golpeando la cadena, así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que logró liberar la mano derecha de Riku.

Sora sonrió ampliamente, cuando un guardia entró en la celda.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- dijo el guardia acercándose a los jóvenes, al ver lo que intentaba, tomó a Sora y lo lanzó con fuerza al piso.

-¡Sora!- gritó Riku tratando de golpear al hombre con su mano libre, mas dos guardias llegaron y levantaron al príncipe con brusquedad.

-¡RIKU!- dijo el castaño forcejeando, mas uno de los hombres le golpeó la cabeza con el mango de su espada, dejándolo aturdido.

-¡Llévenselo, yo me encargo de este!- dijo el primer guardia, los demás asintieron- Es hora de la ejecución Kikumaru.

-¡Estúpido!- bramó Riku intentando golpearlo, mas el hombre le sujetó la mano- Suéltame...

-Mírate, te vez tan indefenso ahora Riku- dijo con voz maliciosa- Y pensar que el Rey quería nombrarte Caballero protector de la Familia Real- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-... Vete al diablo Zexion.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En la gran plaza de Twiliguit Town se encontraba todo el pueblo esperando la ejecución de los traidores. Frente a la Torre del Reloj se encontraba la Guillotina, esperando a sus próximas victimas.

Kairi estaba sentada junto a sus padres, tratando de no sonreír por su victoria, ella gobernaría Spira, luego Zephiro, Sylbarant y todos los demás reinos, todos bajo el mando de la gran Emperatriz Kairi.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo la Reina Rinoa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la princesa.

-Nada madre, solo... pensaba- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hmm...

En eso, aparecieron dos guardias arrastrando a Sora hacia la guillotina, el pueblo gritó insultos, risas y burlas, el príncipe no entendía del todo lo que decían, ya que todo le daba vueltas.

Otro soldado llevó a Riku, quién no mostró demasiada resistencia.

-¡Pueblo de Spira!- dijo Kairi- He aqui a los traidores que asesinaron a su amado príncipe.

Una nueva oleada de insultos y gritos llenos de desprecio.

-¡Pero descuiden, ya que esto no se quedará sin castigo!- dijo Kairi e hizo una seña para que eliminaran a ambos chico.

-¡La fiesta se acabo princesa!- dijo una voz, a la vez que una flecha rozaba la mejilla de Kairi.

Todos voltearon la vista al gran reloj, ahí estaba de pie un chico de ojos azules como el mar, desordenado caballero dorado y piel blanca, llevaba una camisa azul que le llegaba un más arriba de las rodillas (Axel: nn! mía, que creen?) y pantalones negros algo desgastados.

-¿Roxas-kun?- dijo Sora, Riku alzó una ceja.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el famoso líder de la Organización XIII, curioso nombre para un grupo de cinco ladrones...- dijo Kairi poniendo la mano en su barbilla, en forma pensativa- ¿A que se debe tu visita?

-Suelta al Príncipe Sora...

La gente comenzó a murmurar cosas inteligibles.

-¿Debo entender que me estás ordenando soltar al impostor de Sora?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa y luego sonrió- No lo creo guapo¡¡Guardias!

-No creo que eso sirva princesa- dijo Paris haciéndose espacio entre la gente- La verdad ya salió al descubierto.

El peliverde dio un silbido y los soldados que retenían a Riku y a Sora les soltaron.

-¡Pero que...?

-Digamos que este lindo chico es muy persuasivo- dijo Paris guiñiendo el ojo.

-Déjate de estupideces Paris ¬¬- dijo Axel apareciendo a su lado- ¡Ríndete Kairi, ya ganamos!

-No lo creo- dijo Kairi dijo retrocediendo, mas la figura imponente de el rey la detuvo.

-¡Que significa todo esto Kairi?- dijo Leon VIII

-Pff... al parecer tendremos que recurrir al plan B- murmuró Kairi y un gran libro apareció a su lado, levitando- ¡Es hora de mostrar un poco del poder que aprendí de Malefica!

La chica cerró los ojos y un aura verdosa la envolvió, cambiando su forma poco a poco, sus manos se transformaron en garras y de su boca aparecieron poderosos colmillos. Su espalda se ensanchó y su figura creció hasta convertirse en un poderoso dragón color rojo.

El dragón dejo salir un gruñido y agitó con fuerza sus grandes alas, creando ráfagas de viento poderosas.

Roxas dio un salto y clavó sus espadas en el piso, Axel, quién solo se protegía con los brazos fue lanzado con fuerza a la pared de una de las casas cercanas.

-¡Axel!

Riku se abrazó fuertemente de Sora para protegerle, mas el viento los lanzó contra el piso.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el albino separándose de Sora.

-H-Hai- dijo Sora nervioso, cuando vio que Riku tenía un trozo de madera incrustado en el hombro- ¡Riku!

-Solo es un rasguño- dijo tratando de tranquilizar al alarmado Sora- Descuida.

-¡Pero...!- Sora giró la vista al gran dragón que amenazaba la ciudad- Esperame aquí Riku, tengo cuentas que saldar.

-Es muy peligroso...- dijo Riku sujetándole la mano.

-Te prometo que volveré pronto- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia el gran dragón que ahora era Kairi.

-JAJAJAAJAJA, nadie puede vencerme- dijo Kairi con voz ronca.

-¡Te equivocas pedazo de lagartija pelirroja!- dijo Roxas alzando sus espadas.

-¡Porque aquí estamos para detenerte!- dijo Sora a su lado.

-Pero si son los hermanitos- dijo riendo- Veamos que pueden hacer.

Sora cerró los ojos y la Keyblade apareció en su mano derecha. El dragón lanzó un zarpazo a los ojiazul, quienes la esquivaron saltando a lados opuestos.

-Sora, debemos atacar su cabeza- dijo Roxas- Le distraeré mientras tu le atacas.

-No, mejor yo le distraigo, eres más ágil que yo- dijo Sora sonriendo, Roxas asintió inseguro.

Sora corrió hacia su hermana, poniéndose frente a ella.

-Mm... yo siempre dije que eras fea, pero esto es una exageración- dijo cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza- Asi nunca tendrás novio xb

-¡Cállate pedazo de baka ¬/O/¬!- grito el dragón lanzando un zarpaso, Sora dio un salto hacia atrás, una vez la garra del dragón estuvo a su alcance, clavó su espada en ella- ¡AAAAH!

-¡Ahora Roxas!

El rubio asintió, dio un salto para subir por la garra del monstruo y llegar a su cabeza, más Kairi le golpeó con la otra garra, lanzándolo al piso.

Roxas se sobó la cabeza, aturdido.

-¡Roxas!- gritó Sora al ver que Kairi iba a atacar al rubio, mas el chico no reaccionaba- ¡NII-SAN!

Roxas abrió mucho los ojos, cuando vio que Kairi le atacaba con un zarpaso, el rubio la detuvo con sus dos espadas.

Kairi abrió la boca para lanzar una llamarada.

-Lo siento Kairi, pero... ya me cansé de ti.

El dragón giró la cabeza, mas para cuando se dio cuenta, Sora había clavado la Keyblade en su cuello, el dragón soltó un poderoso grito de dolor.

El dragón comenzó a brillar, y su figura volvió a ser la de una adolescente.

-Malditos... sean... Sora, Roxas...- murmuró la pelirroja antes de caer al piso derrotada.

-Gana...Ganamos o-o- dijo Roxas algo sorprendido, Sora se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándose a su cuello.

-¡Ganamos, ganamos nOn!- dijo felizmente.

-Ya, ya, que me voy a poner celoso- dijo Riku acercándose a los hermanos, sujetándose el hombro.

-n/n vamos Riku-chan- dijo Sora soltando a Roxas- Por cierto o.o! Riku, él es Roxas, mi nii-saan nn

-Nos habíamos encontrado una vez- dijo Riku alzando una ceja (ya se volvió característico de él xDu)

-Asi que mi deuda está saldada- dijo Roxas sonriendo y le dió la espalda a la pareja- Cuida a Sora¿eh?

-Hai- dijo Riku riendo mientras el rubio se alejaba.

-¿Ah .-.?

-Mmmm... No es nada- dijo sonriendo- Ahora vamos con tus padres, deben estar preocupados nn.

-Naaah... prefiero quedarme aquí contigo- dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del albino, este sonrió cálidamente y le acarició la cabeza.

-¡Axel¿Donde estás?- dijo Roxas buscando entre los escombros- ¡AXEL!

-Aqui estoy xxu- dijo Axel apareciendo tras el rubio, se le veía algo golpeado, mas no tenía ninguna herida grave- ¿Estás bi...?

Mas no pudo terminar, ya que el rubio le abrazó con fuerza.

-o/o Roxas...

-Se más cuidadoso, no quiero perder así a mi _koi_- dijo alzando la vista algo sonrojado.

-¡Claro que no, ninguna princesa de tercer eliminará al gran Axel!- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado tanto que se podía confundir con su cabello.

-Es una lástima que ya tengas novio Roxas u.u- dijo Paris acercándose a ellos- Pero si te aburres de él o te deja, siempre estoy disponible.

-Gracias... supongo- dijo Roxas sudando una gotita, Axel amenazó al peliverde con el puño.

-¡Deja de arruinar mis momentos románticos, Paris!- dijo molesto.

-xb

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Unos días después...

-¡KAAAIRI, ES HORA DE QUE LIMPIES EL BAÑO REAAAL! nOn

-Ya, ya, ya voy ¬¬- dijo Kairi, vestida de sirvienta- Maldito Riku, maldito Roxas, maldito Sora...

-¡EJEM¡Por maldecir a su alteza, tendrás que limpiar todo el piso real con tu cepillo de dientes nn!

-No sabes cuanto te odio ¬¬

-Yo también nn

Riku sonrió con satisfacción y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, de todas formas, ahora era Caballero protector de la Familia Real, muahaha. Trágate eso Zexion ¬u¬

------

-Lo siento alteza, pero yo no puedo aceptar ser parte de realeza...

-Pero Roxas-san, como hermano de Sora, eres parte de la familia- dijo la reina- Te lo debo por haberte separado de tu hermano menor.

-Usted no me debe nada, su majestad- dijo sonriendo- Yo no podía esperar algo mejor para mi hermanito. Ahora él es su hijo, Príncipe heredero al Trono y portador del Keyblade; yo prefiero ser, solo Roxas nn.

-Mmmmm...

-Pero si hay algo que puede hacer por mi- dijo sonriendo.

-¿o-o¿Que cosa?

-Yo soy un ladrón, pero tengo mi causa- dijo Roxas seriamente- ¡Muchos niños en Spira son abandonados! No puedo obligar a sus padres a cuidarlos, pero yo puedo encargarme de eso, déme un trabajo en el palacio, onegai!

-Bueno, si me lo pides así- dijo la reina.

-Bien, me agradas chico- dijo Leon VIII poniéndose de pie- Eres inteligente, fuerte y responsable¿Te parece bien si trabajas junto con Paris?

-¡YO ME OPONGO!

-Axel -.-Uu

-Bien u.úUu

-Mi lord, preferiría algo así como...

-¡Consejero real! nn- sugirió Sora, quien estaba sentado junto a sus padres.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo el rey- ¿Que tal, aceptas?

-Claro- dijo Roxas poniendo de pie- ¡Acepto!

-¡Bien hecho Roxy!- dijo Axel abrazándose a su_ koi_- Te felicito.

Roxas sonrió y miró a Sora, quién sonreía ampliamente, Riku apareció su lado, besándole la mejilla.

-Vaya o-o- dijo Rinoa y rió- Al parecer los gustos de los chicos de ahora son muy originales, jo jo jo.

-nñu

Y así termino todo.

Roxas se volvió consejero real y desempeñó su trabajo con entusiasmo, Axel le visitaba siempre que podía y se encargaba de vigilar a Paris.

Riku y Sora comenzaron un noviazgo en secreto, pero realmente... Era imposible no darse cuenta nnu

Marluxia se volvió el líder del grupo de ladrones "La Organización XIII", pronto entraron nuevos miembros, como Luxord, Demyx y Zexion, que abandono su empleo en el palacio después de que Riku volvió.

Kairi siguió de empleada.

Supongo que todos vivieron felices, al menos por ahora.

-Así que Sora-kun está vivo... ¡Que alegría, entonces si nos casaremos después de todo!

Finº o…. Continuara?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Tan tan taaaan, bueno, esta historia ya está terminando. Vaya T.T aunque sea un fic corto, le he tomado mucho cariño nn, al final todo salió bien, pero… xb no pude evitar poner un poco de suspenso para el final nnUu.

**Rhape: **Holaaap! Realmente gracias por ayudarme con este capitulo nOn oh, gran sabia maestra del yaoi xD, me alegro mucho que te gustara el capi anterior, snif, siempre me emociono con tus reviews, xDD nah, no tanto. Espero que leas el próximo capítulo, nos vemos en msn nOn! Byes!

**SakuriTah: **Holap, si! Lo siento nnU me alegro que te gustara! Bueno, Roxas si beso a Paris al final ¬u¬u, cierto que la pelea de peluches fue adorable xD? Bueno, espero que leas el próximo cap de Shaman Oh y el final de este fic nn Byes!

**Soru: **Holaa! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, siento que no te importe demasiado el RoxasxAxel nnU pero te prometo que en el próximo capi saldrá bastante SoraxRiku, cierto u.u no hay demasiados yaoi de KH; gracias por las felicitaciones nOn. No mate a Kairi, pero al menos la torture un poquito nnU, byes! Muchas gracias, cuidatep.

**Angst: **Holap! Jeje, continué xD, espero que haya sido de tu agrado nOn! ¬u¬ ahora solo queda un capi, espero que hayas disfrutado esta historia, tanto como yo el escribirla nn espero que te vaya muy bien, Byes!


	5. Epilogo: Misao y la Boda

Está historia trata sobre mi, mi nombre es Riku Kikumaru y soy el novio del príncipe Sora¿Genial, no?

Desde la pelea con Kairi todo había resultado perfecto, por fin le pedí a Sora que fuera mi novio, y como se darán cuenta, accedió gustoso.

Pero no todo es de color rosa ¬¬ Había un pequeñísimo detalle que yo no había considerado.

Es un príncipe, ósea que tiene que casarse...

... Con una princesa.

**EPILOGO: "Misao y la Boda"**

Era un nuevo día en Twiliguit Town, el sol había salido después días de lluvia.

El príncipe abrió lentamente sus bellos ojos azules y dejó salir un bostezo, fué cuando vio a cierto albino sentado a su lado.

-Holap nn

-¡Aaah¿Que haces aquí Riku?- dijo el príncipe sentándose.

-Solo quería saludar a mi _koi_ antes que nadie- respondió con simpleza- Además ya es tarde.

-Ñaaa... déjame dormir un rato más- dijo acomodándose en el hombro de Riku.

-Vamos Sora-chaan- dijo Riku sonriendo- ¿Acaso no quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

-Mmm... Tendrás que mejorar tu propuesta- dijo Sora jugando con uno de los cabellos de Riku.

El albino se sonrojo y sonrió divertido.

-¿Y que debo hacer para que te levantes, mm?

-Que tal si... - dijo maliciosamente.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE?- Se escuchó una voz gritar con fuerza.

-O.Ou ¿Que demonios?- dijo Riku alzando una ceja, Sora se rascó la cabeza.

-Es Roxas, desde hace unos días discute mucho con mi papá ¿Por que será?- dijo apoyando el dedo en su barbilla en forma pensativa.

-Mmm... ¿No estábamos en algo?- dijo Riku acercándose peligrosamente al castaño.

-Ah, claro- dijo sonriendo- Si quieres que me levante ¡Tendrás que comprarme un helado nn!

Ahi se acabaron los pensamientos no aptos para niños de Riku.

-¿Ah?- dijo tratando de procesar lo que su_ koi_ había dicho.

-Si me compras un helado voy contigo- dijo guiñiendo el ojo.

-Ah... de acuerdo...

-¡Yupiii nn!- dijo animadamente.

-"Supongo que tiene mentalidad de niño T-T"- pensó Riku- "Nada que yo no pueda cambiar 3"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-No puede hacer eso- dijo Roxas molesto al rey.

-Claro que si; y es mi última palabra Roxas-san- dijo el rey, Roxas apretó los puños y salió de la oficina del rey indignado.

Mientras tanto, Axel, quién vestía un delantal blanco y un gracioso gorrito de cocinero buscaba a su novio por los amplios pasillos del castillo.

-¡Roxy!

-¿Mmm?- El rubio se volteó al oír a Axel, y sonrió calidamente al verlo con rastros de harina en el rostro- Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo animadamente y le mostró una canasta- Estuve ayudando a Marie, la panadera y te traje el desayuno.

Roxas tomó la canasta y miró con dulzura a su novio, para luego darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias- dijo Roxas y guiñó el ojo- ¿Me acompañas?

-¡Si!- dijo Axel y luego lo pensó un momento- Paris no está cerca¿cierto? ¬¬

-Nop, fue a hacer un encargo al rey, no volverá hasta una semana.

-¡Entonces vamos!- dijo tomando la mano de Roxas.

Mas el estruendoso sonido de las trompetas los detuvo en seco.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Axel, Roxas apretó los puños.

-Ya está aquí- respondió el rubio entre dientes

-¿Quien o-o?- dijo Axel sin entender.

-Misao Hikari- respondió Roxas y corrió a una de las ventanas- Esto se pondra feo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Riku y Sora, quienes también oyeron el estruendo corrieron a la entrada. Pero no contaban con encontrarse con un gran carruaje de color azules y plateados.

-¡LA PRINCESA MISAO HIKARI!- gritó un pequeño hombrecito de peluca blanca antes de abrir la puerta del carro.

Del carruaje salió una gran alfombra roja que se extendió hasta la gran puerta del palacio, y de quien sabe donde, comenzó a sonar música de realeza.

-¿Están bromeando, cierto?- dijo Riku alzando una ceja (es su marca personal x3)

Una chica de unos dieciséis años salió del carruaje, tenía el cabello azul, casi negro tomado en una larga trenza, ojos azules y piel algo tostada. Vestía un vestido azul claro y llevaba una tiara dorada sobre su cabeza.

-¡Pero si aquí está mi futuro prometido! nOn- gritó con voz chillona corriendo hacia los chicos, y aferrándose al brazo de Sora- Eres mucho más guapo en persona.

-Este... discúlpeme señorita- dijo lo más educadamente que podía- ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Misao, princesa de Sylvarant y tu futura adorada esposa- dijo con una risita.

Riku se quedó de piedra y Sora... pues Sora desmayó de la impresión.

-Siempre causo ese efecto en los chicos- se excuso Misao alegremente.

-¬¬UUuu A-JA.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Como que Sora tendrá que casarse con esa loca?- bramó Riku.

Después de la poco silenciosa llegada de la princesa de Sylvarant, Riku fue donde Roxas para que le explicase lo sucedido.

Ambos estaban en una habitación de paredes blancas, piso de madera y grandes cortinas azules.

-Si, intenté persuadir al rey, pero dice que no hay alternativa- dijo he hizo una pequeña pausa- Lo que quiere el rey Leon es formar una alianza con Sylvarant, para tener acceso a sus avances. Ese reino es muy poderoso económicamente.

El rubio cruzó los brazos.

-¡Esto no se quedará así!- dijo Riku e intentó calmar sus ideas- ¿Cuando es la boda?

-En una semana- dijo Roxas.

-Bien, creo que necesitaré la ayuda de la Organización XIII. dijo frunciendo el seño.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Claro nn ºenfoque dramáticoº ¡Arruinar la boda, muahahahaha!

... silencio...

-Eso jamás paso¿de acuerdo? ¬/¬

-De acuerdo o-o

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Ven, por aquí!- dijo Riku al príncipe.

Riku sujetó a al príncipe por la muñeca y le llevó a las afueras del Palacio, donde se escondieron tras un viejo árbol.

-¡Por fin solos!- dijo Riku con un suspiro, Sora rió nervioso.

El albino se acercó peligrosamente al castaño, tanto que podía sentir la respiración del otro, pero...

-¡SOOOOOOORITAAA!

Riku poco más y se cayó de espaldas¡Como demonios les había encontrado?

Misao se lanzó sobre Sora, derribándolo.

-¡Donde estuviste Sorita-Pooh?- chilló la chica, a Riku le dió un tic en el ojo al oir eso.

-Este... Riku me pidió que hablara con él... sobre...- Sora miró a Riku buscando apoyo- Enh... ¡Seguridad, eso! oOó La seguridad del palacio necesita mejoras o-óU

-¡Pero eso es horrible!- dijo Misao- Pero descuida Sorita-Pooh, conmigo estarás seguro nn.

-Eh... ¿Gracias?

-Veen, tienes que ver mi nuevo vestido- dijo arrastrando a Sora lejos del lugar, quién antes volteó la cabeza y miró a su _koi_, como diciendo "matame ahora T--T".

-Adiós Sora- dijo Riku, para luego golpear el árbol, creando un agujero- ¡"SORITA-POOH"¡Le dice a MI novio Sorita-Pooh òOó. JURO POR MI ODIO A LOS ZAPALLOS QUE LA DESPEDAZARE ¬¬!

Así pasaron los siguientes días, cada vez que Riku lograba tener un momento romántico con Sora, llegaba la -ahora llamada- Princesita Baribie-Chillona a interrumpirles, Riku ya tenía una foto de ella en su habitación para lanzarle dardos ¬¬ ¡Y lo peor era que Sora no podía negarle nada, ya que no podía "defraudar" a sus padres!

Y así, llegó la Boda...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Mmmmm... ¿Cuantos novios han escapado de sus matrimonios?- pensó Sora en voz alta- En las películas siempre son las novias las que salen corriendo o se niegan -.-u.

-Vamos Sora- trató de consolarle su hermano- Vele el lado positivo, eh...

-No tiene ¬¬u- dijo Sora terminando de arreglarse- Uuuf... ¡Riku debe estar molesto conmigo T.T!

-Naah, no lo creo nn- dijo dándole un palmadita en el hombro- Lo vi hace un momento, al parecer comprende la situación.

(Mientras tanto Riku sufre un colapso nervioso xDu... nah, no tanto, solo tiene un tic en el ojo)

-Y... ¿Que tal me veo?- dijo Sora.

El castaño vestía pantalones negros, una blusa azul marino muy oscura sin mangas, una chaqueta corta de color negro, guantes negros y su clásica cadenita colgada al cuello.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo Roxas sonriendo- Tranquilo Sora, todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero- dijo suspirando.

---

Así comenzó la ceremonia, Sora esperaba al altar, buscando a Riku con la mirada, más el albino no aparecía. Dejo salir otro suspiro.

La boda siguió su curso, hasta llegar a la peor parte, según el príncipe.

-¿Acepta usted, príncipe Sora a Misao Hikari, para quererla en salud y enfermedad, para cuidarla y protegerla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Yo...- balbuceó Sora mirando a su futura esposa, que fruncía ligeramente el seño.

-¡Vamos Sora!- dijo Misao.

-¡Él NO acepta!

Todos voltearon a la entrada, donde estaba Riku de pié.

-¡Riku!

-¡Agh, ningún idiota teñido va a estropear mi boda, llévenselo!- dijo Misao.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- dijo Sora molesto.

-Claro que sí¡Kai!

Un chico de cabello rojo alborotado y ojos negros asintió y él y varios hombres rodearon al albino.

-¡Que comience la Operación Anti-Misao!- gritó Riku, de repente, de los grandes ventanales de la Iglesia entraron hombres vestidos de negro rompiendo los vidrios.

-¡Pero que demonios es esto?

-¡Ya saben chicos, tenemos que sacar al príncipe de aquí, vamos, vamos!- dijo uno de los hombres, sacándose los lentes de sol.

-¿Marluxia?- dijo Roxas.

El mencionado guió el ojo.

-¡WoOw, deberíamos ir a las bodas más seguido!- dijo Axel comiendo cabritas (xD)

-Je-je n.ñU

-¡Nadie, repito, NADIE arruinará mi boda con Sora-kun!- dijo Misao desenfundando su espada y empujando a Sora al piso.

-Aaay...

-¡Yo me encargo de esto!- dijo Riku haciéndose espacio entre los hombres de Misao y desenfundando su espada- Ustedes detengan a los guardias de Sylvarant.

Los miembros de la Organización XIII asintieron.

-¡Para ser el mejor amigo de Sorita eres muy odioso!- se quejó Misao atacando al joven verticalmente, Riku la bloqueó con su espada.

-¡Porque soy su novio, babosa!- dijo haciendo fuerza, Misao dio un paso atrás, pero piso su vestido y cayó sobre Sora.

-xx si, aplástenme, no importa- se quejó el príncipe.

-Perdona Sorita-Pooh- se disculpó la princesa y rompió parte de su vestido de novia- ¿Como que su novio? Nunca los he visto juntos o-o

Misao atacó al albino, quién le esquivo y le hizo un corte en el brazo.

-Adivina por que ¬O¬- dijo el chico, cuando Misao le derribó y colocó su espada rozando el cuello de Riku.

-No tengo nada en contra de yaoi Riku, pero no me vas a quitar a Sora- dijo alzando su espada para darle el golpe final.

-¡RIKU!- gritó Sora.

-¡HOoOoOoOOlaaa nOn!

Todos se voltearon (nuevamente) a la entrada, donde Paris saludaba tranquilamente- ¿Me perdí de algo?

Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Misao ya estaba abrazada al brazo del chico.

-¿Donde estuviste toda mi vida?- dijo con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-¿Uh?

Todos cayeron muy al estilo anime.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Perdonen las molestias- dijo Misao haciendo una reverencia- ¡Debieron decirme que eran novios desde un principio!

Sora rió nervioso mientras Riku cruzaba los brazos.

-Mmm... Y ustedes...- Misao sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Se podrían dar un beso para tomarles un foto?

-¡QUE?

-Vaaamoss, son muy lindos los dos, quiero mostrárselos a mis amigas fanáticas del yaoi.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Sora, Riku alzó una ceja.

-¿uh?

El castaño sujetó a Riku por la nuca y le dio un suave pero apasionado beso.

--- Ustedes se veen muy bieeen- dijo Misao y sonrió- ¡Ahora debo ir con mi novio!

-Te tardaste mucho- dijo Paris, quién esperaba apoyado en el carruaje de la princesa.

-Perdona n/n- el chico le ayudó a subir al carruaje.

-Díganle a Roxas que de todas formas siempre tendrá un espacio en mi corazón- dijo agitando alegremente el brazo y entró al carruaje. Así ambos fueron de regreso a Sylvarant, a tener muchos hijos como Dios manda xD (º¬º Sieee!)

-Quien diría que Paris era bi o-o- dijo Riku.

-¿Que es eso o.o?

-Eh... nada importante- dijo Riku abrazando a su _koi_.

-Mmm... Así que... arruinaste mi boda¿eh? Tendrás que compensarme.

-Si quieres un helado solo dilo o-ô

-Creo que ahora no se me apetece un helado- dijo alzando la vista con malicia.

-Espero que ahora SI estemos pensando lo mismo- dijo Riku ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Que tal si... buscamos alguna habitación por ahí?- dijo sonriendo, separándose del albino y volviendo al palacio.

-o-o... SI, SI SI nOn- dijo Riku levantando el puño en señal de victoria y siguió al príncipe.

FIN º+º+º+º+º+º+º

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Mmm… Me puse de odiosa T.Tu pero bueno, al menos me quede con Paris-kun º/¬/º xDu. Roxas y Axel no aparecieron demasiado, ya que quería enfocarme más en Riku y Sora, jaja, ya me puedo imaginar a Riku con tic x3u… Espero que hayan disfrutado el quinto y último capítulo nn Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron review:

**SakuriTah, Rhape, Soru, Angst, poisonvioolette**

También gracias a aquellos que a pesar de no haber dejado un review, siguieron la historia n.n.

Realmente les agradezco, ya que los comentarios y opiniones son lo que hacen evolucionar al escritor.

**Hasta la próxima!  
MisaoQ.Q.**

_Distant hearts, when rejoined as one...  
... May find the light within_


End file.
